Giving In
by Aerilon452
Summary: Jack and Sam give in to each other while in the Goa'uld opium palace detoxing. A/U One Shot COMPLETE.


Summary: Jack and Sam are in the Goa'uld opium palace giving into their desire.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1

Rating: M

Pairing: Sam and Jack.

**GIVING IN:**

They were stuck on a planet, trapped in a palace by the beach. A palace that had been a Goa'uld opium den and they had fallen victim to the addiction without knowing it. Sam lay beneath Jack in one of the many beds as he thrust inside of her. She moaned loudly knowing that the others were far away. No one could hear them. It was just her and Jack as they fell victim to the powerful desire, the strong feelings that had been brewing between them for years. "Oh Jack…" Sam moaned cupping his face, bringing him down for a kiss.

Jack had fought against wanting Carter for as long as he known her, but that was what happened when one fought. His feelings for her only got stronger and stronger until it landed them in this spacious bed with him joined to her in the base human way. Jack slide in and out of Sam ever aware that they were getting closer and closer to falling over the edge of pleasure. Using what waning strength he had, Jack rolled them until Sam was on top of him. She fisted her hands in his hair gently pulling him up so she could cover his lips again with her. They rocked together creating sweet friction that would carry them over.

Sam suddenly found herself on top, suddenly looking down into Jack's face as her tremors increased by his skilled hands. It was true that she had resisted and resisted this emotional connection to him. She was a Major and he was her Colonel; her direct superior. That alone should scream a no boundary zone. But the more he was around the more he was Jack, the more Sam came to realize that she couldn't keep fighting. It was what had brought them here. "Yes…" She moaned at the thought. Jack moved inside of her. Bracing her feet on the bed, Sam took control; moving faster.

Jack wrapped his arms around her holding her close as she rocked over him, hips rotating, her inner muscles clamping down on him in counterpoint to drive him out of his mind. She hugged in closer, moaning in his ear. It was all the sweetest music in the world to him as they rocked together staying in this realm of skin, of heart beats, and of passionate moans. He could feel Sam falter; he could feel that she was close. Gaining the upper position once more, Jack thrust inside of her faster and faster. Gasping, Jack said, "Come… for… me Sam…" Then he kissed her drinking down her louder moans.

"_JACK!_"

Instantly Sam stilled her head angling back in the pillow to look at the door that was cracked open slightly. Jack stopped moving as well muttering his "D'oh" into the side of his neck. It was just a matter of time before they would get caught and how fitting that it was Daniel. Sam looked up at Jack who now had a wicked, playful grin on his face. Jack moved inside of her, a short hard thrust that had her moaning. "Jack…." Sam pleaded but she was thrilled at the same time.

"Keep…" He kissed her collar bone, "Quiet…" Jack whispered moving again and again. Sam was biting her bottom lip hard, too hard and she would make her skin bleed. In the quiet of the bedroom Jack could hear Daniel's footsteps, the pounding of Carter's heart, and the labor of his own breathing. This, however, did not stop him from slipping in and out of Sam. Jack brought is lips down to her skin, angling his head so he could take one of her straining nipples into his mouth to tease with his teeth, with his tongue. Sam dug her nails into the flesh of his back spurring Jack to thrust into her harder than he meant to. He looked at her, but saw nothing but pleasure.

"_JACK!"_

Sam heard Daniel again but didn't care. She was too enraptured with the feeling of Jack all around her. Bringing her knees up higher Sam met Jack thrust for thrust as she fought to contain her moans. They were breathing hard, eyes never wavering from each other. It was then that Sam felt the first tremors of her impending release. Her muscles clamped down on him while he still moved in and out of her. Jack thrust inside of her again, hard and fast trembling above her. Sam wrapped her arms, her legs around him, holding him close to her shuddering body. "Oh... Jack…" Her muscles went into a spasm with the sparks of pleasure racing long her nerve endings.

Jack fell to Sam's side resting his head on the pillow next to hers. His heart raced, his skin tingled, and his body was sated all because of the loving embrace of Sam, of her arms, and the welcoming of her body. He had a moment to wonder what they were doing before the lust too over, and now he had to wonder again. Jack wasn't a man of deep thinking, but this situation made him take pause. SG-1 was a team, a front line unit that worked well together even though he cared about his second in command more than he really should; the team still worked.

Sam, sensing Jack's train of thought through the euphoria coursing through her body asked, "Do you think we can work together even though we ran over the line?" It had been on her mind ever since coming here, knowing they would have to stay. She never imagined giving in or having to give up SG-1. "What's going to happen, Jack?" She asked.

Idly is rested his hand flat on her quivering abdomen, drawing a random pattern on her heated skin, "Noting," He answered. "We'll go on like always because we have to." Jack looked at her. "Sam, I won't lose you on SG-1." It was a promise that he had made the day they were trapped together, separated by a force shield as they waited for the mother ship to blow up. He looked into her eyes knowing that no matter what happened between them personally, Jack couldn't face losing her in his life or on his team.

Sam felt tears well up in her eyes. It was foolish to be so happy hearing that declaration from him even though it broke about a dozen regulations. "I don't want to be reassigned." Sam clarified, "But, I don't know how…" Jack covered her mouth with his hand and just stared at her. In his eyes she saw him telling her not to worry. She didn't know how it had happened, how they had developed a secret way of communicating, but today, she was glad they had. Gently he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Sam rested her head on his chest and draped her leg over his. There wasn't much time left for them here, in this palace by the beach. Soon their lives, their job, their ranks would be back to take control of them. Sam wanted a small amount of time to be with him like the woman she was who happened to be deeply in love with the man he showed her in his rare unguarded moments.


End file.
